


Wilt and Scatter

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: Awful End, Blood and Violence, Not Canon Compliant, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Author shows their love by harming their favorite character, and yet somehow everything.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 04:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17379260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mountain Glenn was an unmitigated disaster in canon, leading to a Breach in the walls and a minor Grimm invasion. There is an alternate universe where Team RWBY prevents this from ever taking place, but at a horribly steep cost.This is that universe.





	Wilt and Scatter

Ruby is dragged by the two White Fang guards who found her into a small concrete room, head hung low and blood running down her face from a split lip and eyebrow, her busted nose leaking twin red rivers into her clothes and onto the floor. She’s tossed bodily into a table by the two of them and left there for who knows how long. Her wounds stop bleeding and the blood dries, leaving her to fruitlessly scrub at her face with her sleeves and wander in circles across the room.

More time passes and a female Wolf Faunus steps into the room, rifle in her hands. She smiles cruelly at Ruby and puts the gun aside, a strange glint in her eye. “So you’re the human our patrol found earlier, eh?” she asks cordially, ears twitching atop her head. “You’re one of those little Beacon Academy sluts, aren’t ya? Atlesians don’t run around in gothic lolita dresses, that’s for certain.” The woman steps closer, her grin widening even further, a slight blush creeping across her face.

“Well, I’m pretty sure you’re not interested in dying, and I’m _very_ interested in relieving a little stress, so...” 

Ruby barely has any time to register that statement before she receives a punch in the face that makes her see stars, floors her, and cracks her jaw. Several teeth scatter across the floor in small trails of blood and she gasps in pain, eyes welling up with tears. Before she can cry out for help, her skirt is torn away. She screams at the top of her lungs, begging for help, trying to kick at her aggressor.

There is no response but a low chuckle as the Faunus grabs her ankles and manages to lock them behind her head, twin sickening ‘krrch’ noises sounding as her thighs are forced out of socket. Sharpened nails slash her panties apart and leave angry red cuts on the sensitive flesh beneath, prompting Ruby’s wails of pain to rocket up several decibels as her most sensitive parts bleed.

———

Ivy smiles cruelly at the little Huntress she’s temporarily crippled. “Aww, does someone have a boo-boo?” she sneers, taking visceral delight in the way that the tiny slut’s chest rises and falls as she sobs. It’s definitely doing something for her libido. “Don’t worry, brat.. I’ll make you all better, hehe..”

She spreads the girl’s lower lips wide and has a taste- though muddled with blood, it’s still quite pleasant compared to the last person she had in alone in a room- then again, she never was very fond of eating drunken Hunter ass.

(Elsewhere, Qrow sneezes into his flask, whiskey blasting up his nose and making him cry out in shocked discomfort as his sinuses are baptized in alcohol.)

———

Ruby can’t think through the feeling, can’t make words or motions come through the overpowering haze of pain and the sickening feeling of having her most sensitive spot violated. She gasps and whimpers, eyes full of tears- she can’t focus on the pain, can’t escape her tormentor’s cruelest act against her.

Time escapes her and tears flow, the pleasure  ~~wrongwrongwrong~~ and pain (pleasemakeitstopplease) fusing into a sensation that makes her mind quake at its core and her stomach churn with discomfort. Something deep inside her begins to well up, her thighs shaking as whatever it is bundles up more and more, forcing her breathing to quicken and her hands to curl up into fists. “P-please, make it stop, i-it doesn’t feel right-“

———

Ivy pinches the little broad’s clit and she screams at the top of her lungs as she cums, her back arching hard and her nails digging into the concrete as her Aura fluctuates and gutters out like a candle in a monsoon. 

She wipes her face off, unfucks the brat’s legs back into socket, and heads out of the room. There’s a good chance she probably got what she needed out of Ruby anywa-

“Ruby, huh?” she mutters, “that’s pretty on the nose for a girl in that much red. What the fuck are they teaching those kids about color theory anymore? Jack fuckin’ shit, apparently. Wear some green, dumbass. Colors are supposed to contrast.”

She mutters to herself as she continues to walk away- Torchwick would probably like to know that his info got found by a bunch of teenagers, and that the rest of said team wouldn't take their team leader’s disappearance lightly.

She sees him and calls out, taking subtle note of his tricolored associate slipping into the ‘interrogation room’.

”Hey, boss! Got some bad news!”

———

By the time team _WBY are searching through Mountain Glenn, the train is already speeding off into the dark tunnels that lead away from Mountain Glenn and out into the wilds of Vale. Ruby’s clothing is scattered all over the place, ruined utterly and burnt in several places. 

Yang runs around the corner to follow the train, furious and fearing the worst. All she manages is a glimpse of a mostly-naked Ruby being dragged into the last car by Roman and his little assistant. 

The White Fang guard standing next to the door grins and tosses Crescent Rose onto the tracks with a loud laugh and a parting remark that will haunt Yang for the rest of her days.

“Don’t worry about your little sister, Xiao Long! She’ll be much happier as our pet!”

**Author's Note:**

> Ivy’s Semblance, which I’m just going to call Succubus (since I’m a lazy fuck), allows her to tamper with a ~~victim~~ target’s mental processes through sexual contact, with the more sexually inexperienced having less ability to resist her abilities. A few minutes with her can turn a straight-laced Hunter or Huntress into a hopelessly destroyed, fuck-desperate lunatic with a list of kinks as long as their Grimm killcount.
> 
> It’s unfortunate that you store all your memories in your brain, huh? Those are fair play for Ivy just the same.
> 
> And Ruby, the poor girl, probably hasn’t had sex before, let alone been in a committed relationship.  
> (Not like that relationship would have given her any resistances...)
> 
> I also seriously doubt that she’s an experienced masturbator, because nothing flattens a mood for fun like roommates- unless you’re into exhibitionism or like the thrill of potentially getting caught, that is- and certainly one with enhanced senses and night vision.
> 
> Wow, look at all this sin.


End file.
